


白玫瑰

by CH_skywalker



Category: Nazi - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Third Reich - Fandom, ww2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CH_skywalker/pseuds/CH_skywalker
Summary: 斯大林格勒的白玫瑰就是保保宝宝保卢斯！战俘，abo，下体性转。
Relationships: Rokossowski/Paulus
Kudos: 3
Collections: 东线人 东线魂 除了克桶东线wh都是大美人





	白玫瑰

康斯坦丁-康斯坦丁诺维奇-罗科索夫斯基把烟掐灭了随手丢在地上，用脚后跟碾了碾。他盯着雪地上灰色的斑点，用快冻僵的手指打开门，走进屋里。

他的同事和上司，沃罗诺夫元帅早已等在那里，随行的还有季阿捷连科上尉，他们的翻译。沃罗诺夫元帅高个子，一头棕色头发日渐稀疏，典型的斯拉夫面庞上微笑着；他的眼睛总是闪烁着精力充沛的光亮。“我叫他们先去休整一番，“沃罗诺夫说，他们都明白指的是谁，“陪同的还有一位内务部来的同志。” 罗科索夫斯基略点了点头表示知晓，他对敌方的指挥官挺感兴趣—对方在毫无优势的情况下与他们僵持数月，据情报来看，这位最高指挥官被认为“由参谋控制着”。

他们没等多久，顶多三五分钟，就有人冒着风雪推开门走进来。跟在上尉身后的德国人戴了顶蓬松的皮草帽子。不容罗科索夫斯基再仔细观察，俘虏就同他们一起围坐在木桌前了。谈话主要由罗科索夫斯基的上司主持，他因此获得了更多审视这位年青的元帅的时间。弗里德里希-保卢斯不算顶漂亮，但他的温顺使那张标志的面孔蒙上了一层引人的薄雾；他是他们之间最高挑的，腰背紧绷着，挺得笔直，维持着他剩下那一点点可怜的尊严；德国人的胡子刮得很干净，消瘦的脸颊，眼窝深陷，看起来十分憔悴；眼睛是澄澈的琥珀色，忧郁地望着桌面上的格纹纸，眼角的细纹让他看起来并不年轻，罗科索夫斯基在对方意识到前就挪开了目光；形状优美的嘴唇紧抿着，被他牙齿咬住的部分充血泛红。等他缓慢地念完一整句话，翻译的声音跟在后面重复，“弗里德里希-恩斯特-威廉-保卢斯…”翻译迟疑了一下，凑近保卢斯低声说了些什么，对方就把那只扣在桌沿上的手放到胸前，手指撑开衣袋取出一本封面烙了图案的本子，递了过去。

保卢斯竭力维持的礼节只是让他看起来更可怜了，像动脉已经被狼牙抵住却仍在踟蹰是右腿还是左腿开始挣扎的雌鹿。罗科索夫斯基近乎痴迷地观察着那双眼睛，汲取着俘虏的绝望，忽然想起几天前送到他面前的履历表，面前的“元帅”并没有获得多少机会来指挥实战。军需官——参谋——还是参谋，再突然迁至前线指挥官。“您是贵族吗？”罗科索夫斯基听到沃罗诺夫元帅用俄语问道，这回保卢斯回答得很快，翻译转述，“不是。”保卢斯皱了皱眉，似乎是对这个问题感到疑惑。罗科索夫斯基捏着一支钢笔，时不时与身边的上司交流，尽量不让自己流露出过多的情绪。

他们的谈话只持续了半个钟左右，俘虏就提出需要休息一会，因为他感到“无由来的眩晕”。保卢斯元帅拒绝了让军队投降的要求，“您能不能让我们的军医负责照顾被俘获的伤员？” 此时，他脸上出现了哀求的神色，泪水积蓄，嘴唇微微张开想再说点什么，但听到现在是由敌方在照顾伤员时，他什么也没有说。

保卢斯站起来，去拿翻译替他取下来的大衣，半侧过身去穿上。他的腰身是扁平的，同样细瘦的手臂并不能控制住左手神经质的颤抖，脖间的十字勋章随着他的动作晃荡。在回到自己的营房前，他转过身来要与两位指挥官握手——罗科索夫斯基和沃罗诺夫都没有预料到这个。他们两手交握时，罗科索夫斯基对保卢斯冰冷的手掌毫无察觉，反倒是注意到他左眼不正常的抽动。罗科索夫斯基盯着俘虏再仔细端详了半晌，才松开那只已经被他攥出红痕的手。

“谢谢。”保卢斯用俄语轻声说，那两个字听不出什么口音来，但是他说的时候神色很僵硬。他转过身去，重新跟在上尉身后。

保卢斯离开了，屋子里又只剩下了“自己人”。沃罗诺夫沉默着掏出烟盒，递了只烟给他。罗科索夫斯基就掏出火柴，同上司一起盯着灰色的烟雾在空气里旋转和弥漫。“他同我想象的很不一样，”罗科索夫斯基率先开了口，“但我不明白他为什么会拒绝投降。”

沃罗诺夫脸上的笑容敛去了，“我还得再想想这个，您先回去吧，大将同志。我得再想想……”他的脸被烟雾笼罩，看起来只是在沉思，“不管怎么说，德国人总是这样。”他摆摆手，示意罗科索夫斯基离开。  
________  
保卢斯不需要跟别的俘虏分享营房，这主要是因为他是苏联军队目前俘获的军衔最高的国防军指挥官。东线常见的农人小屋里燃起壁炉，但保卢斯仍觉得冷——那种冷从他的骨髓里透出来，在他的心脏上形成了一层坚硬的冰，自从莱谢劳因为飞机失事而死后，他就再也没有感到温暖过。保卢斯等待着自己的命运，他知道自己不会死，也知道自己的第二性别瞒不了多久——他和莱谢劳的链接越来越脆弱，每一次那条线断开几分，他的信息素就会越来越明显。

他凝视着结了冰霜的窗口，把手放进口袋，攥住莱谢劳留给他的那把小刀，他手心的汗在坚硬的宝石上留下一层雾，接着又被制服的布料抹去了。门口的卫兵动了动，转过身来推开了门。

保卢斯等待着他的命运，他有时候甚至会想，自己的人生就是由等待和失望组成的。  
________  
罗科索夫斯基又抽起了烟，他仍觉得胜利让他轻飘飘的，半年的胶着，他们终于从德国佬手中夺回了这座颇具象征意义的城市。他在今天下午的会面后又去见了其他被俘获的将军，但保卢斯似乎是他们中看起来最虚弱的人，不像个元帅，而像个被征兵逼得无路可走的知识分子；罗科索夫斯基同样也去见了那位蛮横的参谋长，阿图尔-施密特，对方以为自己把意图隐藏的很好，但他还是听出来了——那位参谋长想探听元帅的消息。苏联人为此感到困惑，他以为参谋长与长官是一对冤家，怎么也绝不可能抱有关怀态度的。这又让罗科索夫斯基想起了他今天早上见到的那位元帅，苍白，易碎，又多愁善感。

他推门进去的时候是完全没有意识到卫兵同志也在房子里的，屋内温度很高，罗科索夫斯基嗅到了一股香草和肉桂混合的气息，从屋子里里的某处蒸腾出来。保卢斯半倚在十八岁的娃娃兵伊万诺夫的臂弯里，上衣只剩下了浆洗干净的白色衬衫，平时整齐而体面的衣领被随意扯开了，露出半边白瓷一样的肩颈；他的喉结随着急促呼吸在脖颈上滑动，脸颊上突兀地出现一片红晕；半阖着眼睛，那对棕色眼珠被眼皮盖住了一半，因此罗科索夫斯基无法窥得其中闪烁的水光。

罗科索夫斯基当然不会意识到自己的脸上出现了爱怜的神情，他还在观察他曾经的敌人那头略长的棕黑头发：这让罗科索夫斯基想起自己读过的童话，也许对围困在斯大林格勒的第六集团军中的德国人来说，他们的最高指挥官就是那位高塔中的公主，一朵娇美的白玫瑰，或生活在德国南部森林里的温顺母鹿，随时都可能会因为俄国冬天的风雪陷入虚弱的境地。那过分鲜艳的嘴唇！他甚至产生了吻上去的绮念。大将同志没有叫停，尽管这样的行为是全然错误的。

“他引起了同志们的报复心，”罗科索夫斯基走向床边，“这是德国人罪有应得，是他引诱我们去发泄。”

走的足够近了，他便辨认出那让人想起圣诞节的香味来源于保卢斯的后颈，多么可笑……纳粹军队的侵略者闻起来像俄罗斯母亲做的蜂蜜甜点。卫兵已经快脱下保卢斯的全部衣物，那具颀长的躯体将要彻底暴露出来。伊万诺夫同志的吸气声把罗科索夫斯基的心神拽回来，保卢斯蜷缩起来，他惊慌地用手按住胯间，但也不难看出那并没有他们以为的阴茎，而是像女人一样。他的第二性征是omega。那双睁大的眼睛里又流露出今晨那样的乞怜神色，保卢斯没有说一句话，他只是用神情表达着自己的惊恐。

事情总是不会向保卢斯预设的方向发展。他绝望地意识到，那位看起来文质彬彬的将军并没有做出任何阻止的行为，接着他的脚踝被握住了，先是轻柔地指引，见他不愿便强硬地掰开了。原本温顺的囚犯却因为这样的行为无可控制地挣扎起来，如何哄骗或是散发信息素都不肯停止下来。伊万诺夫—那位勤务兵小同志像是被当头泼了一盆凉水般停了下来，在一旁不知如何是好。他们无言地立着，保卢斯在那张靠着墙的小床上扯过被子尽力裹住自己，连着脸也埋进了手臂在膝盖上圈出的包围里。他打着颤，上下牙齿碰撞出的轻微响声和他们的呼吸声成了屋子里唯二的声响。罗科索夫斯基轻声要求卫兵离开。房间里只剩下他们两个人。

“弗里德里希？”罗科索夫斯基模仿着翻译的发音试探着接近保卢斯。对方的肩膀耸动着，动作幅度渐渐小下去，最终他僵在那里，罗科索夫斯基可以从他捂住脸庞的手指间看到水光，他甚至开始想象对方的琥珀眼睛含满泪水会是多么的……美丽。那信息素的味道持续发散开来包裹着他，他甚至都用不着放出自己的来试探，也明白这是发情期的标志。

他不知道自己在想什么——红军的战士绝不会成为一个强奸犯。罗科索夫斯基想说服自己，出去，走出去，医生也许已经陷入酣睡，但找另外的人来解决并非难事。但法西斯邪恶的温柔的棕眼睛里含满泪水，身体颤抖着，散发出热量和令alpha无法拒绝的信息素。被俘的敌军指挥官甚至抬起头来轻轻地说了一句什么，像是人名，那没有血色的嘴唇被他自己咬得发红，棕色的、散乱的头发有一缕在他的额角，罗科索夫斯基想走过去拨开。一团无名的火在他心头燃烧，像是情欲，敌意与嫉妒的混合，或者说他自己也想不好那到底是什么。他不想拒绝，只好在一片茫然中走过去。

身体跟随着最本能的欲望行动。那条崭新的被子很快被抖开了，罗科索夫斯基的手从对方的肩胛下移到窄腰牢牢扣住。保卢斯没有挣扎，他甚至主动用自己线条优美的小腿勾住了罗科索夫斯基的的小腿，将强奸变成了合奸。 他有些绝望的闭上自己的眼睛——那火热的嘴唇在他的腺体处亲吻。


End file.
